highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldritch Secundus
A mere century ago Eldritch was a blasted wasteland, scoured of life by orbital bombardment carried out by the Sable Swords Astartes to cleanse the Necron menace from the world. As Roboute Guilliman’s great crusade reached the region, he initiated a search for a scoured world to build up to majesty so that the people of the Imperium may rejoice at the revival of a ruined planet. Guilliman sent for skilled craftsmen and architects to begin the project but, as the Imperium’s dire state became increasingly apparent, the primarch had to withdraw critical resources. The inferior artisans and managers who remained resorted to copying of the initial work, leading to ostensibly grand cities that possess an eerie monotony. The millions of expertly-planned hab campi are all nearly identical, with the few attempts to introduce variation resulting in an uncanny valley of familiarity when walking the planet’s streets. In many ways Eldritch is technically a great success. The geoengineering project set in motion by the High Magos of Lithex Dominus achieved a viable ecosystem in record time (albeit one with a concerning degree of monoculture due to budget constraints). The citizens are orderly and devout (though stimulants are widely used to excess in order to meet punishing work quotas). Yet its flaws are said to be a source of shame for Guilliman - a reminder of the many impediments to expanding the ideals of Ultramar to the rest of his Father’s empire. Eldritch was not originally intended by Guilliman to be the capital world of the sector - he recognised the political and strategic position of High Khessar and saw no need to upset the balance; Eldritch was to be a less hubristic demonstration of might. But a faction within the sector, led by the ecclesiarchy, demanded to have the capital moved to Eldritch in the honour of the Primarch. Fearing an internal insurrection while fighting a major war on the Trailing front, and not wishing to be accused of impiety, the elites of High Khesar relented. The city of Ultramarum serves as the sector capital - a great sprawling city dominated by vast mass transit lines radiating out from a central terminus below the cavernous Administratum palace where the sector’s records are collated and reviewed. The central government district is a fortress, with all train lines and ground vehicles passing its border undergoing rigorous security screening. The architecture of the entire city is dual-purpose - to inspire awe and to defend against all but the fiercest assaults. Regiments of Eldritch Flavour: Mordian Iron Guard with an ultramarine fetish Well educated by the scholae put in place by Guilliman’s plans and drilled by relentless sergeants, the Eldritch line infantry regiments are well placed to defend the sector capital. Despite having seen little in the way of serious combat - being mostly reserved as the last line of defence of the planet - they are noted for their cocky manner and deeply ingrained sense of honor, causing them to chafe when pressed to serve with with less orderly regiments. This self confidence is not entirely unjustified - they exemplify the Primarch’s will in defending the capital of the sector, and they have been known to enjoy the distinction of training with members of the Adeptus Astartes. 'Planet-wide favoured weapons' Standard: K-38 lasgun Special: Melta guns, bolters, grenade launchers Heavy: Heavy bolters, mortars Officers: Bolt pistol, chainsword Vehicle: Heavy bolters, multi meltas 'Typical regiment setup' * Home world: Schola progenium (3pts) * Commander: ' * '''Regiment type: ' * '''Combat doctrine: Iron discipline (3pts), Close order drill (2pts) * Equipment doctrine: ''' * '''Drawbacks: Honor bound (-4 pts) * Equipment (38 pts) '187th Rifles Cohort' * Home world: Schola progenium (3pts) * Commander: Fixed (1pt) * Regiment type: Line Infantry Regiment (2pts) * Combat doctrine: Iron discipline (3pts), Close order drill (2pts) * Equipment doctrine: Combat drugs (stimm, 2pts) * Drawbacks: Honor bound (-4 pts) * Equipment (33 pts) ** Good quality standard item (K-38 lasgun, 5pts) ** Favoured heavy weapon (heavy bolter, 15pts) ** Dress uniform in standard kit (5pts) ** Purity seals in standard kit (8pts) Category:Planets Category:Regiments Category:Excellon Subsector Category:Lithesh Sector Category:Civilised Worlds